


💀

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: They're going slow. Things are heating up. They do some texting about it.





	💀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/gifts).

> For a "I wish you would write a fic where..." ask thing on Tumblr, another_Hero sent: _ok after the dressing room fic I would love for you to write a fic that's a lot of texting in that time before they have space to themselves where texting is that sweet sweet privacy_
> 
> I love writing texting between the two of them, and I love the early "going slow" days, so here we are.
> 
> I'm surprised that AO3 seems to be okay with me using an emoji in the title, but if it's not translating on your device, it's a skull emoji, which is also the only emoji in use in the story. If it's too much of a pain, I can edit it to text, but boy does it tickle me just as the emoji. Shout out to leupagus for steering me toward that as the title.

Patrick had resisted the urge to text David for the first few nights after they started dating. After spending all their work days and most of their dinners together, he worried that texting him for anything not work-related would make him seem clingy. David hadn't texted him either, and Patrick had a feeling it was for the same reason, but didn’t know how to broach the subject.

It was getting more and more difficult to resist this urge, especially as their midday makeout sessions during lulls at the store turned more heated, leaving Patrick plagued with the memories of David’s mouth and hands and other, unfortunately clothed parts of him as he tried to settle down to sleep for the night. He’d begun reaching for his phone in the dark and opening his text conversation with David, only to close it again, put his phone away, and try to count sheep instead.

One evening, after several nights of this, Patrick drives David home after dinner like he normally would. They pull up to the motel and when David takes off his seatbelt, so does Patrick, freeing himself up to lean in and really kiss him. It's more enthusiastic than a goodnight kiss outside the motel where all the Roses live should be, but David matches his passion eagerly, opening his mouth to Patrick’s tongue and sliding a hand up the side of his neck to cup Patrick’s jaw. Patrick presses in even closer, resting his hand on David’s knee, then tentatively sliding it up higher and inward, his thumb tracing the inside seam of his pants, up his thigh. David smiles into the kiss and lets his legs fall open as much as the small space of the passenger seat will allow.

The silent invitation makes Patrick’s heart pound in his chest. Sure, he’s  _ felt _ David, hard against his hip while they made out in the stockroom. It was always a thrill and relief, because kissing David gets him so hard, so fast, it’s a little embarrassing. But he hasn’t been able to get his hands on him yet, and his fingers are itching to do so as they creep higher up his leg now. He wants so badly to cup him over his pants, or better, shove his hand  _ in _ his pants and really get a feel for him, to hear what sounds David might make, and to get a better idea of what it might be like to take him in his mouth, or in his-

A door bangs open and they jump apart. It’s not a member of David’s family at least, just an oblivious guest stepping out from the room closest to the office to have a cigarette. Still, the tension is broken. Patrick looks up at David and his breath catches at the heated look in David’s dark eyes.

“Text me before you go to sleep tonight,” David says in the low, intimate voice that gives Patrick butterflies.

“Okay,” is all he can manage in return. David smiles and gives him one last peck on the lips before climbing out of the car.

At home, Patrick goes through the motions of his evening routine. He writes up some notes on a few vendor leads that he’ll run by David tomorrow, chats with Ray, reads on the couch for a while, and then goes upstairs to quietly mess around on his guitar, all while thinking about what he might say when he texts David later. The context of the request seems pretty obvious, but Patrick has never been good at…  _ that  _ kind of texting. Things spiral a little from there. What if he’s so bad at it, David has to awkwardly end the conversation? Or worse, what if he had misread his intentions and David hadn’t wanted to engage in that kind of conversation at all?

Eventually, Patrick changes into pajamas, brushes his teeth, and gets into bed. He lays there, staring at his phone in his hands for several minutes, all the possible things he could say swirling around in his head, before he finally lands on:  
  


**Patrick**

_ Hey. _

David texts back almost immediately.

**David**

_ Hi _

**Patrick**

_ You said to text you before I went to bed. _

**David**

_ I did _  
  


Patrick closes his eyes in embarrassment. Why was this so difficult?

**Patrick**

_ What’s up? _

**David**

_ Me… thinking about the way you kissed me in the car tonight _

Okay. So they were doing this.  
  


**Patrick**

_ Guess I walked right into that one. _

**David**

_ You did _

_ Full disclosure, I was going to steer us that way if you didn’t _

_ Unless you don’t want to go there which is fine _

**Patrick**

_ I do. I’m just not very good at this. _

**David**

_ Somehow I doubt that _

_ What were you thinking about when you kissed me tonight? _

Patrick appreciates the prompt, but is still unsure of what's okay to say here. It feels a little selfish, but he decides to see how much further David is willing to steer them.

**Patrick**

_ What were YOU thinking about? _

**David**

_ All the things I want to do to you if and when you're ready _

**Patrick**

_ Like what sorts of things? _

The ellipsis that indicates that David is typing floats on his screen for several seconds, then disappears for several seconds. It reappears and disappears a few more times.

**Patrick**

_ The suspense is killing me. _

**David**

_ There are myriad things I could list _

_ I’m trying to be respectful _

**Patrick**

_ Myriad huh? You text the way your mom talks. _

**David**

_ Ok generally bringing up someone’s mother while sexting is frowned upon _

**Patrick**

_ Is that what we’re doing? _

**David**

_ Trying to! _

Patrick laughs, hearing David’s voice go high and flustered in his head. As fun as it is to tease, he should probably make an effort here. He does want this, after all.  
  


**Patrick**

_ I was thinking about what sounds you’d make if I touched you. _

**David**

_ Hlkj _

**Patrick**

_ ? _

**David**

_ I dropped my phone _

_ You’re giving me whiplash here! _

**Patrick**

_ Just trying to get us back on track. _

**David**

_ Ok _

_ Where did you want to touch me? _

**Patrick**

_ Wherever you wanted. _

It’s a cop out, but he can’t decide what synonym for genitalia would be the least atrocious. Luckily, it seems that David’s patience has either run out, or he has an endless supply of it, depending on how one interpreted the situation.

**David**

_ You wanted to get a better feel for how hard you make me _

_ I wanted that too _

_ I could tell you were trying so hard not to rub against me this afternoon _

_ It was driving me a little bit crazy _

**Patrick**

_ Sorry _

He’s trying to explain himself, but before he can send another message, David responds.

**David**

_ Don’t be _

_ I respect that you want to go slow _

_ But if there’s anything you’ve thought about that you want to tell me… _

**Patrick**

_ I want to know what you’ve been thinking. _

_ I’m not just saying that because I don’t know what to say. _

_ Will you tell me? _

At this point, every pause is agonizing. Patrick tries to remember that David is being courteous, choosing his words carefully. It's sweet... 

**David**

_ I want you in my mouth _

...and hot.

**David**

_ On Monday when we were kissing you pulled on my hair a little _

_ Not sure you even knew you did it _

_ But I almost dropped to my knees on the spot _

Patrick inhales sharply and palms himself over his pajama pants.

**Patrick**

_ You’ve been thinking about that since Monday? _

**David**

_ I really really have _

_ Would you want that? _

_ Would you want me to suck you off? _

It’s a relief that this is happening over text, because Patrick makes an embarrassing whimper of a sound and thrusts up against his hand as he hastily texts back:

**Patrick**

_ Yed _

_ Yes _

**David**

_ I bet you’d be so nice about it _

_ Which just makes me want to make you lose it even more _

Patrick rolls over onto his stomach so has both hands to text while also giving himself some friction. He groans, rocking down against the mattress.

**Patrick**

_ Don’t have to be nice. Could pull your hair again. _

_ (Only because I know you like it now). _

**David**

_ Fuck that’s hot _

_ Are you touching yourself? _

**Patrick**

_ Sort of. I’m laying on my stomach. _

_ Are you? _

**David**

_ I can’t _

_ Everyone is home _

_ Wish I was there _

_ Would you want me under you or behind you? _

Patrick drops his head and groans into his pillow, the options playing out in his imagination.

**Patrick**

_ Idk. Both? _

**David**

_ How about you’re on top of me _

_ My legs are wrapped around you _

_ Fuck yourself against me _

Letting go of his phone with one hand and using that hand for leverage, Patrick rocks his hips with intent, grinding his cock against the mattress. He imagines David there, hard for him too. He stifles a moan, not wanting to be overheard by Ray down the hall. He continues until his phone buzzes again.

**David**

_ How’s that? _

**Patrick**

_ Good _

**David**

_ Just good? _

_ What if I’m behind you instead? _

_ There are other things I can do with my mouth _

**Patrick**

_ Tell me _

_ Please _

**David**

_ Lick you open _

Patrick gets his knees bent enough to stick his ass out, like David is there to present it to, and shoves his hand down his pants and underwear. He’s hard and wet when he wraps his hand around his cock and strokes. It’s not going to take much.

**David**

_ Eat you out until you can’t think straight _

_ Until you’re begging to come _

_ Gonna make you come so hard Patrick _

_ Please, please, please _ , Patrick thinks, and then he’s coming hard, over his hand, in his pants. He can’t reel in his cry in time, so he presses his face into his pillow. He’ll hope later, when he can actually think, that it was enough to muffle the sound.

He turns his face so he can breathe, then twists the rest of his body so he can collapse on his side. While he’s catching his breath, he hears his phone buzz somewhere next to him. He wipes his hand on his pants, since he’ll have to change anyway, and feels around for his phone.

**David**

_ Still with me? _

**Patrick**

💀

**David**

_ Wow _

_ Who knew a single emoji could be so flattering _

_ You’re ok though? _

**Patrick**

_ Very ok. Thank you. _

_ What about you? _

**David**

_ Dying to touch you _

_ But I’ll live _

**Patrick**

_ Do what I did _

_ Pretend I’m there _

_ Can you use the shower or something? _

**David**

_ You underestimate how thin the walls are _

**Patrick**

_ How loud do you think you’ll be? _

**David**

_ Wouldn’t you like to know _

**Patrick**

_ I would actually _

_ Wanna know what you sound like _

_ How you taste _

_ Wanna see you out of those sweaters _

_ Go take a shower _

_ Send me a pic _

**David**

_ Are you asking for nudes??? _

_ If anything you should send me a little something _

**Patrick**

_ Next time _

_ I’m messy and falling asleep _

**David**

_ Go clean up before you sleep _

**Patrick**

_ I will if you do ;) _

David doesn’t respond right away. Patrick is starting to doze off when his phone finally vibrates again.

**David**

_ Ok I’m “””taking a shower””” _

_ Go clean up and go to bed _

**Patrick**

_ Think of me? _

**David**

_ Obviously _

**Patrick**

_ I think maybe I’d want you to fuck me after you eat me out _

_ K goodnight _

Patrick grins, imagining David gawking at that last text, then heaves himself out of bed to clean up and change. When he gets back into bed, he passes out the second his head hits the pillow.

\---

In the morning, Patrick startles awake at the sound of his alarm ringing right in his ear. He realizes he’d fallen asleep without plugging his phone into its charger and setting it in its usual spot on the nightstand. He turns the alarm off and blinks at the text notifications on the screen. His and David’s conversation comes rushing back to him and his face flushes hot, especially considering the last thing he'd said in his post-orgasmic haze. He rubs his eyes and reads the texts that came in after he fell asleep.

**David**

_ Jesus _

_ See I knew you’d be good at this _

And then, about a half hour after that:

**David**

_ Here. But you have to delete this immediately. _

The final text is an image file. Patrick opens it and his mouth drops open. It’s a selfie, taken by David in the tiny medicine cabinet mirror in the motel bathroom. The mirror has been steamed up by the shower and wiped down, but is still cloudy around the edges. David has raised his phone high enough so that the photo captures as much as can be seen in the mirror, which is just short of explicit. Even though there’s no visible dick, it’s very clear that he’s not wearing anything, not even a towel. His chest is broad, covered in dark hair that Patrick wants to reach into the photo to touch, and his head is tilted coyly, a practiced half-smile on his face. Patrick is sure he’s never seen anything sexier. It takes him several minutes to focus enough to text back.

**Patrick**

_ What if I keep it in a locked folder and bring you breakfast? _

He leaves his phone on the nightstand and gets ready for the day. When he’s ready to go, he checks his texts on his way out.

**David**

_ Bring breakfast and we can negotiate from there _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Any artists out there? If someone could recreate the mirror selfie David sends Patrick, I and I'm sure a few others would be eternally grateful. I'll write you something in return or something, seriously.
> 
> I'm almost through with the prompts that were sent and then I'm gonna have other stuff to work on, but if there's something you're really dying for me to write, drop me a line and maybe I'll get to it while procrastinating on other things. Or just say hi! Send whatever [here](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/ask). ❤️


End file.
